Sports gloves are used in a variety of athletic activities, whether during competition or training. For example, baseball gloves are utilized in the sport of baseball to assist with catching a baseball and protect a hand from impact with the baseball; softball gloves are utilized in the sport of softball to assist with catching a softball and protect a hand from impact with the softball; hockey gloves are utilized in the sport of hockey to protect hands from sticks, impacts with ice, and when catching a puck; and soccer goalkeeper gloves are utilized in the sport of soccer to protect hands of a goalie from impact with a soccer ball or the feet of other players. Although each of these sports gloves have substantially different structures, these sports gloves serve a common purpose in protecting the hands of athletes.